


unexpectedly

by sisilim



Category: Honto Yajuu, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Odasaku as a cop, They're In Love Your Honor, but they will be, chuuya as a yakuza heir, honto yajuu au, well not just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisilim/pseuds/sisilim
Summary: Oda Sakunosuke, your run-of-the-mill, pretty average cop (if he does say so himself), is given bribe money (?) by a proud and very loudly dressed yakuza heir.(It's Chuuya.)
Relationships: Nakahara Chuuya/Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> yo i just ship my two fave ppl together  
> PUSH THE ODACHUU AGENDA
> 
> Plot is from Honto Yajuu! If you like BL (and even if you don't tbh) highly recommended 
> 
> Enjoy~

The incessant sound of knocking disturbed Sakunosuke's from his sleep. Yawning groggily, he dragged his feet to the door and opened it.

"Yo."

Sakunosuke rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

There in front of his tiny, worn-down apartment was a redhead with vivid cerulean eyes shaded with Ray-Bans, meticulously dressed in an equally vivid blue suit with a red tie. He lifted his head and repeated. "Yo. Sorry for disturbing you."

Sakunosuke was at a loss. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Here you go." The man, who was clearly a yakuza or at least involved in the underworld, handed him a wad of cash.

Sakunosuke was, very suddenly, wide awake. _Is this hush money? Did I do anything to this person? Am I going to yakuza jail?_

"It's for yesterday," the man blushed. _Why is he blushing?_ "This is my thanks."

"Yesterday?" Sakunosuke tried to recall. 

"Last night, to be exact," clarified the redhead with a nod. His blush had calmed down, but he was still fetchingly pink. 

"Oh! The underwear thief!" Sakunosuke snapped his fingers. "Then, are you..." he paused, then reached forward and gently took the sunglasses off. _His eyes really were so blue._

The man coughed. The blush went up to a dangerous red. "Y-yeah. The name is-"

"The boxers guy!"

"-Nakahara Chuuya."

There was an awkward pause.

"Yeah, so I _am_ the boxers guy," Nakahara defensively crossed his arms.

It kind of looked like a puppy angrily growling. Sakunosuke suppressed a grin. "I see." 

Absently he recalled the incident. It was his daily jogging time, and he had caught an underwear thief red-handed. That is to say, he was in the middle of hastily pulling down some panties left out to dry.   
After tackling him and knocking him out, Sakunosuke rested his weight on him and fished for his phone to call the precinct.

A redhead in a hoodie caught up to the scene and yelled aggressively. "Hey! That perv is the guy I'm after! Hand him over!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I got him." Sakunosuke waved a spare pair of handcuffs he always brought with him. "I'm Oda Sakunosuke, a police officer."

"A cop?" The man sounded startled, but quickly recovered. "Yeah, okay, great. But that one's mine." And pointed at the boxers lying on the ground.

"Ah, but that's-" Sakunosuke helplessly watched the man snatch the boxers and run away. "-evidence."

Nakahara's voice cut into his thoughts. "Yeah. So. Here's the compensation money." He thumped the wad of cash on the tatami mat with excessive force. 

_Really like an angry puppy_ , Sakunosuke thought. _Still, this money is a bit much._

"No," he refused tactfully. "I didn't do it for a reward. Anyway, this is clearly too much."

Nakahara, who had been staring with determination at a spot on the wall, looked Sakunosuke in the eyes and said gravely, "This is my honor at stake, okay?"

 _Yakuza for sure. Or else a modern samurai._ Sakunosuke averted his eyes from the insistent, intense gaze. "I understand. But I'll only take what I need." He took a few bills and handed the rest back.

Nakahara was silent for a moment. "I like you, Oda-san," he abruptly announced with a mischievous grin, still blushing. He bounced to his feet and raced to the door. "Anyway! Thank you again. See you later." He bowed a crisp 45 degrees and left.

He left as he came, abruptly and like an odd fever dream. Sakunosuke felt deeply out of his depth. _Well, I certainly won't forget this day in a hurry,_ he thought wryly.

_Ah. I forgot to return his sunglasses._

**Author's Note:**

> What came into my mind after reading bsd and rereading honto yajuu: wtf this character is so chuuya i cant even
> 
> Honto Yajuu is just very... odachuu  
> I can see nobody else in Tomoharu and Aki alright
> 
> The title is terrible lol i am saddened 
> 
> Fun fact: honto yajuu means like the beast  
> So  
> Kinda... a cuter, kinder beast AU? 
> 
> HAHAH


End file.
